


Just one Heartbeat

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Friendship/Love, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Does Love at first sight exist?Some people doubt that.... others not...





	Just one Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> „Is an hour not too short to write a Fanfiction?“ 
> 
> Well... it were two hours... but... NO.

„It's over... I'm going to die.... there's nothing more inside of me..." Hermione thought. She was covered in dry blood, in fresh blood. She was bleeding without knowing, that she was hurt. Or where she was hurt...

All around her were green and red lights. No, not lights. Spells. Curses. Death. Ev'rywhere.

People were running, screaming in pain, in fear... begging for their life.

She looked around. What happend to her life? What happened to her friends. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. It has to be a horrible nightmare...

This was once her second home. This was Hogwarts. And now? Now it's a graveyard.

All she knew was, that Harry was alive. He pulled her behind this dead giant spider. But what about Ron? Ginny? Luna? All the others....

 

„AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" the spell ripped her out of her thoughts and she rolled away. „NO! Not like that! Come on Granger! Pull yourself toghether!" she screamed at herself in her mind and the second time the curse flew straight at her, there was something around her, and the curse missed her.

„RUN!!!" a woman yelled at her and she did so. She ran until she was pulled behind a pillar.

„For Godrics Sake, Ginny..." the two friends hugged eachother and Hermione looked back, when someone was shouting: „YOU DARE TO COVER A FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD?!! YOU DARE TO LIE TO THE DARK LORD?!!"

„It's over Bella!" shouted the other woman snd finally Hermione saw her face, her two coloured hair and was wondering. Why in Godrics Name would Narcissa Malfoy save her life?!

The two Sisters were standing infront of eachother and there was nothing but hate between them. Cold death eyes were staring in brown angry eyes.

„Hermione!" Ginny hissed „we have to go.... come on.... we have to find the others...."

But Hermione didn't move.

„We have to do something...."

„Excuse me?!" Ginny asked. She was bleeding, but not much. „She‘s a deatheater!“

“I‘m not talking about Bella!“ Hermione yelled back.

 

„I'm going to kill you, Cissy! Slowly. And than, after your death, you can play wizards chess with Severus. Or Sirius? I don't care! I saw how you looked at me, at Snapes Place, when I demanded the unbreakable vow. Oh, you should have seen your stupid face, Cissy. Your fear. Your weakness. You're so weak."

„I'm not weak, Bella! You are! Because you follow the death. What do think, will happen, if he doesn't need you anymore?! Do you think, he's going to marry you?! Or maybe have children with you?! That's disgusting!" Narcissa said and know that she makes Bella angry. Very angry.

„All I want is to wake you up!"

„SHUT UP CISSY!!! AVADA-"

„SECTUM SEMPRA!" Hermione shouted and pionted her wand at the back of Bellatrix. She wasn't strong enough to use this dark magic, but she managed a very deep cut at Bella’s back. Bellatrix was bleeding and turned around to face her attacker.

„You?! You dare to try to curse me?! ME??!!"

Bellatrix waved her wand just a little bit and Narcissa sank groaning in pain to the ground and was bleeding.

„Did you mean this?" Bellatrix asked Hermione. ,,You know, I don't know why this stupid woman.... my so-called-sister betray her own blood, and protect a mudblood, but now.... Now you made me very angry little Mudblood. I will torture you, again. And this time there's no Narcissa who charmed a spell with weak white magic. Oh, didn't she told you? Yes, Cissy casted a stupid healing charm on your arm. You should have died after a few hours. But you didn‘t. I like to vomit about such weakness.... Maybe it is because of that little mudblood at School once.... Great salazar it IS because of her...." Bellatrix laughed and looked at Narcissa and than back at Hermione. „You must know, that this little, weak, disgusting Bitch was once in love with Lily Potter.... or Evans?! I don‘t remember.... all my sisters are so disgusting.... Do you know, what I will do, when you are dead, Cissy?! I will kill that mudblood here... and than I‘m going to kill Andromeda... yes....“

 

Hermione stared at Narcissa who looked at her at the same time.

„Down..." she formed with her lips and Hermione did so. Just in time when a curse hits Bella.

In that moment, Hermione saw someone who could be Bellas twin: Andromeda.

„Take her!" she commanded and Hermione run to Narcissa and knelt down.

„Tell me what to do.... please... I-I don't know the spell for this..." Hermione pleaded. Narcissa took her hand and her voice was so weak, Hermione had to lean down a bit.

„F-Find.... D-Draco.... S-S-Say h-him.... I l-love h-him...."

„No. You will tell him this in person. And you are not going to die....." Hermione didn't know where she had this strength from, but she took out her wand and started with those healing charmes she knew. Ginny came to her side and asked what to do, but Hermione couldn't answer. She only realized that Ginny protected them both until she fainted.

Hermione looked back and something heavy hits her head and ev'rything went black....

 

—————————————————————

 

„I would like to visit Narcissa Malfoy." Hermione said to a Nurse in the Hospital and she was very kind and told Hermione: „You are her second visitor in two weeks. She's still sleeping, but it would help her, if you just talk. She's in room number 35, just there. The third door." she pointed at a corridor, and Hermione thanked her and walked along the corridor until she found the room and entered it.

Narcissa was sleeping and pale and too thin. But she was still a beautiful witch.

Hermione sat down and watched her sleeping.

„Hello Mrs Malfoy, here is Hermione Granger... it is strange, and a kind of weird to talk to a sleeping person, but the nurse told me, it would help you waking up, so I'll try it.... When I met you the first time, it was at the Quidditch World Cup. And your look was exactly like how I felt. I did not wanted to be there either. It wasn't because I hate Quidditch, I just have not this affection for that game. I think it's brutal and.... I don't know, I won't bother you with this...."

The door opened silently and Draco came in.

„Granger?" he asked and was holding flowers in his hand.

„I-I just wanted to leave right now..." Hermione said and stood up, but he raised his free hand and said: „No. Please.... it's nice from you, that you visit her. But why?" he asked and put the flowers in a vase.

Hermione sat back down and said: „I don't know exactly, to be honest. Maybe because she saved my life. I know I'm just a filthy little mudblood, but.... I owe her my life."

„I should have never call you like that, Hermione. That was childish and foolish. I hope you can forgive me that behavior."

„Only if you can forgive me, that I punched you." she said, and was surprised... more than surprised that he, Draco Malfoy apologized himself...

They laughed and he said: „I told my mother about that, you know and I couldn't sleep in my bed for three weeks."

„Why?" she asked and he said: „My Mother conjured a thunder storm above my bed. And ev'ry time I tried to touch my bed I got a lightning strike."

Hermione couldn't hold back a laughter, but he laughed too.

 

_Narcissa could hear them laugjing and talking.... ‘Granger...‘ she thought. She was really there and held her hand... she pretended still sleeping and remembered everything... she remembered Hermiones gaze at the Quidditch world cup. And she remembered, how she smirked at Hermiones back.... she remembered how Draco told her to be proud that he called her ‘a nudblood‘. She was furious about that.... even a 13 year old shouldn‘t hurt a woman. In neither way.... ‘Mudblood‘ she hated that word... she still hate this word.... Not even Lucius used it...._

 

_—————————————————————_

 

„Where are you living now?" he asked at the evening when they both sat in a restaurant and she said: „At my own flat in London, you?"

„I'm searching for something new, because I broke up with Pansy."

„You dated Pansy?!" Hermione asked and he said: „Well, yes... a kind of. But.... I don't know since a few days she's different. I think she is dating someone else."

„You could come to me. I have enough space, you know. It's not like the luxury you're used to, but it is a home." Hermione said and he looked at her.

„What will say your red-hair about a snake in your flat?"

„He lives in the burrow, don't bother about him." she said. „Is everything alright between you two?“ he asked and she said: „Yes. Now that he moved out, definately....“ He nodded and thought about her offer and moved in the next day...

 

A month later Hermione came back from a party and cried and was completely dissolved. Draco throw away his book and ran to her immediately. „Hermione.... what happend?"

„NO!" she shouted, when he tried to touch her and curled up on the floor.

„Shit.... Hermione, please talk to me. I will not touch you, I just want to know what happend...." he said softly and had no idea what to do. He knelt down and looked at her.

„No blood.... good...." he thought.

„A-Andy.... p-please..." she stammered. He jumped up to his feet, throw a handfull of floo powder into the fireplace, and shouted: „ANDROMEDA TONKS!" her head appeared immediately in the flames. „Why are you yelling, Dra-"

„Please come over to us. I don't know what happened, but Hermione is crying. I can't touch her. I don't know what to do...." he interrupt his aunt and she said: „Step away."

He did so, and after a few seconds she stepped out of the fireplace.

„Over there." he pointed at Hermione and left behind, while his aunt looked after her.

Andromeda carried Hermione in her bedroom and came out after a few minutes. Her face was red and she was very angry.

„Try to give her some tea. I'll be back soon or in Azkaban, when I'm done with this drunken prat! BURROW!" she walked straight to the fireplace, shouted and vanished in green flames.

With a mug of tea in his hand, Draco entered Hermiones bedroom after a while.

„Hermione? I made you some tea..."

„I'm sorry I yelled at you."

He came closer and sat down at her bed, after she nodded and made some space. He gave her the mug and asked: „Hermione, what happened?"

She sipped at the tea. „Ron.... I broke up with him.... finally... because.... you know... I don't love him like I thought... and he said, it's fine and we can be friends... but later he drunk.... he drunk too much a-and... he.... he tried to... to... to rape me. He almost managed it, but I kicked him.... maybe I over reacted, but.... I never thought he would do this to me...." she said crying and Draco took her hand and said: „If I see him the next time, I will punch him for that.... he's... how old? 19? He should be able to controll himself."

She smiled and sipped again at her tea...

 

She never saw Ron after that again and she started a new life toghether with Draco. They were not dating, but she tried to date women, after she had a drunken one night stand with a woman in france. But she found out, that it was much better, even she woke up in a strange bed.... 

 

Draco moved out 2 years later but he still visited her. She had found work at the ministry and was happy how things had changed. But she missed something. Maybe it was the loneliness, but she was happy for Draco who did start to dating a woman who was two years younger than he. But to her surprise... it was a muggleborn...

Even after two years it was strange to have Draco Malfoy as her best friend, but she loved him, like her friend... he wasn‘t nealry like his father, and he told her once, that he heard his parents sometimes shouting at each other.

„One day, when I came home from Blaise, my father sat in the dining room with a huge horn. Growing out from his forehead... like a unicorn...“ he told Hermione and she covered her mouth and tried to hold back a laughter.

He smiled and said: „Another day I woke up in the middle of the night because it was so damn freezing in the whole house. My mother had forgotten, that I was there. She thaught I was out....“

“She froze the Manor?“ Hermione asked, and Draco said, that his mother had humor....

 

—————————————————————

 

„So, what's her name?" she asked him on one of his regular visits and he told Hermione about his girlfriend: „Well she is a muggleborn, she'll left school this summer and she is really nice...."

„But? Draco, I know you now for two years plus our school years. You have changed, but I know that there is a but. So spit it out." Hermione said and he sipped from his tea, she had offered him and said: „There's another woman."

„Keep talking, Malfoy...." she teased him and he smirked and said: „She is a rich pureblood..."

„Of course she is..." she said laughing.

„She is older.... and... she is asking... when you will not longer avoid her...."

Hermione rolled her eyes, because he was talking about his mother. She had got many letters and dinner invitations from his mother, but she ignored them all.

„Draco.... I..."

„She gave me this." he said and pulled out a letter. „She asked me to wait until you read it, and I will wait or read it out loud. Or I spell a hex on it, than it will read out loud by itself...“

She sighed, took the letter and started reading:

 

„Dear Hermione Granger,

I know you've avoided to meet me the last two years and I can't even blame you for that.

But, I really hope you will read this letter and I really hope you can try to give me one little chance to explain why I wanted to meet you.

I don't know why it was your decition to save my life at the battle, nor do I know, why I saved a once-called-mudblood in the first place.

I really can't explain that, but I think this question is my reason for your decition to avoid me.

Understandable.

But... Maybe.... Maybe you could think about it a second time.

While I'm writing this I nearly can see the answer in your face. It's like a bludger that missed your head by inches.

I know you can't forget how I was just standing there, watching my so-called-sister torturing you and I'm really sorry, that I cooldn't have done more than healing your arm.

I don't say you owe me a meeting because I saved you twice. Or because I saved Harry Potter... No...

I'm just asking for a second chance.

One dinner. And I will never bother you again.

And of course, you can just burn down this letter and ignore it like the other letters....

 

-sincerly

Narcissa Black...."

 

 

„Black?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded „She divorced my father one day after she woke up. It was just in time if you ask me."

She smirked and read the letter again. Maybe at the last sentence she was a bit... pissed. Hermione thought...

 

„Could you give me her adress?" she asked Draco and he smirked....

 

Narcissa woke up by the knocking of an owl at her window. She didn't expect any letters. From no one. But that was it, what that beautiful brown owl carried in her beak: a letter. She opened the window, took the letter and paid the owl with some bread crumbs. Her Name was wrote down in a perfect neat handwriting. She turned the letter and looked at the sender. She didn't expect an answer for 2 years. But it wasn't a howler, so maybe it was an answer... she hesitated but opened it:

 

„Dear Ms Black,

 

it wasn't my intention to insult you with avoiding you for 2 years and I apologize for this stubbornness.

2 Years ago I thought I could never thank you for saving my life. Now I thank you for saving my life and for healing that gift your lovely so-called-sister gave me.

Why did I save your life? Not sure. Maybe because you are a human?! That war took enough lifes and maybe I had enough to shaking the hand of death.

Sisters shouldn't kill eachother and I'm sorry for your loss. Even she was crazy and mad... she was your blood.

And if it isn't too late, and if you are not just burn this letter down... it would be a pleasure to.... finally... meeting you.

Ev'ry one.... you of all people I would give a second chance, deserve one.

 

-Hermione ."

 

She smirked a little, because the was a little point where she had start to write down her surname. Then she found a little note underneath the sign:

 

„For no chance to avoid you again. Leaky Cauldron. Tuesday 7pm."

 

That was a surprise and she bit her lower lip. There was a time. And a place.

„Finally...." she thought and realized that today was Tuesday.

„For Salazars Sake! She is good..." Narcissa thought and got dressed after a shower.

 

 

„Ms Granger..." Hermione heared a warm and soft voice straight behind her and turned around. She found herself looking in bright, warm brown eyes.

Brown eyes met brown eyes and the whole world stood still for a second what felt like decades.

 

Narcissa felt something she had forgotten about it. She felt something she felt many years before for the first time. When those brown eyes met hers at the World cup... even when they begged for help... She lost herself in those deep brown eyes. What was it? She had this feeling once befor... 6years ago she felt it. But just for a second, and she hadn't thought about it at that moment. But now.... 6 years later.... 2 years of not meeting those eyes, she definately feel it: lust.

 

Could it be that easy? Maybe it's just a lie. A lie to her heart. A lie from her heart. Yes. That would it be. Just a lie. But Hermione couldn't look away. She couldn't deny that there was something. No one can have such deep brown eyes. She know her past. Not all of it, but the importend stuff. Did she?

 

„M-Maybe w-we should go inside?" Hermione asked and was happy that she remembered how to speak.

Narcissa nodded and opened the door for Hermione. They still look at each other and Hermione gently touched Narcissas hand....

 

„Granger! What do you think you are doing? Where do you think you want to go with this bitch?"

„Watch your mouth Ronald!" Hermione said and she did not know why, but she gripped Narcissas Hand. It made the feeling worse and it let her heart nearly jump out of her chest, butmaybe it was exactly what she needed. Certainty.

„Why should I?" he stood up and looked at his exgirlfriend.

 

„He's drunk...." Narcissa whispered in her ear and Hermione squeezed her Hand.

„Do I make you nervous?" she whispered and Hermione could swear her lips have touched her ear, but she ignored her.

 

„Because you're acting like a fool." Hermione answered him. Yes that woman behind her made her nervous. Hermione felt the heat between her and the older woman, and asked herself, whether Narcissa felt it too...

 

„Said the woman who is fucking women now." he laughed and stepped over to her. Narcissa pulled her gently away from him and said: „Maybe you should go home, Mr Weasley."

„Maybe Hermione should punch you in your ugly face, you bitch."

Before she could realized it, Hermione had slapped him.

„Don't you dare to talk to her like that!"

Ron stroke his pink cheek and pulled out his wand.

Narcissa pulled out her wand and pushed Hermione behind her.

„You can't even stand, Mr Weasley, so don't you dare to try and hex her. You are drunk. You would only hurt yourself. Not that I really would love to see that, but I think a punch from Hermione is much more better. Don't you think dear?"

„It wouldn't be enough." Hermione said and touched the wrist of Narcissa. „Come on. Let us leave. This isn't the right place for us."

„You're probably right." Narcissa agreed, waved her Wand and Rons Wand flew through the leaky cauldron. She turned around, and the both of them were almost outside, when Ron asked: „Are you fucking the enemy and older womens now? Than you are the same as she is. Maybe worse. Maybe you are a who-"

Hermione return to him before he could finish his insult and hit him so hard in the face that he fell backwards and she broke her hand. She ignored the pain and left.

„Hermione wait a second.... Hermione...." Narcissa pushed her gently against a wall after Hermione ignored her again.

„Show me your hand, love?"

Hermione flushed and raised her broken hand a little. Narcissa touched the Hand gently with her wand and began to heal her.

„Don't look at me like that. I did this not for you..." Hermione said and Narcissa said smiling: „No. Of course not.....and you weren't flirting with me..."

„No.... of course not. I mean why should I....?" Hermione asked, but in her Voice was lust and she hoped that Narcissa didn't realized it.

But she couldn't ignore the heat between them any longer, and when Narcissa put away her wand and brown eyes looked back in brown eyes, she got panic.

„Don't run away, Hermione. I see it in your eyes. Your mind is looking for an escape."

„Maybe because I don't understand what is happening here right now...." Hermione whispered and closed her eyes to prevent herself from running away.

Narcissa leaned down and put her forehead against Hermione's forehead.

„I don't understand it either. But maybe... we could figure it out."

 

They made an appointment for the next week and ate toghether...

 

„Wait, wait... you use the floo network, arrived at Andromedas Place and have set her entire house continuous rain?!"

„What can I say, I don't like howlers, and she deserved it. We were young. Don't judge me for that, Hermione." Narcissa said and Hermione was just laughing.

„In my fourth year I cursed Pansys Shoes so she couldn't pull them off for three days. The smell was awful."

Now it was Narcissas turn to laugh.

„For Salazars Sake, we did the same thing..." Narcissa said and sipped at her wine.

„Really?"

„Yes. I did this also im my fourth year to a Gryffindor..." Narcissa said and made a face.

„Don't look like this, Narcissa. The hatred between Gryffindor and Slytherin is very deep, and I think it will continue for years to come..... and maybe..." Hermione said and touched Narcissas Hand across the table. „Maybe it's time for a change...."

Narcissa looked at Hermione and bit her lower lip and touchend Hermiones leg under the table with her foot. It was time. She felt it....

 

„Would the ladys like to have a dessert?" their Waiter asked and Narcissa raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, after Hermione raised also an eyebrow, and said: „Only the bill..."

They left the restaurant, Hermione took Narcissas Hand and apparated them into her flat.

Hardly they had appeared in Hermiones flat, Narcissa pushed her against a wall and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around Narcissas neck and deepend the kiss passionate.

„Are... you... sure?“ Narcissa asked and Hermione moaned in Narcissas shoulder: „More than that....“ Narcissa gasped and opened Hermiones dress, and stroke over the younger witch‘s body. She pulled off Hermiones bra, threw it away and cupped her breasts in both hands and kissed them both.

Hermione moaned at Narcissas touch, and nealry melted, while Narcissa licked over her stiff nipples.

Narcissa sucked hard at Hermiones nipples and left a wet trace, while she kissed Hermiones belly and knelt down between her legs. She pulled off Hermiones panties and gently licked over her clit, what made Hermione almost scream out of lust....

They laid down on the floor... tongues fought for dominance and Hermione pumped three fingers deep and fast into Narcissa, while her inner walls clenched around Narcissas fingers....

“Hermione...!“ Narcissa moaned and bit in Hermiones shoulder and moved her finers faster and harder....

 

They collapsed beside each other and were hard breathing....

“Hermione?“ Narcissa asked when Hermione suddenly jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

“Sorry...“ Hermione said, when she came back. Narcissa was laughing and looked at her: „You know... I can make you come again that hard, that you have to make pee...“

Hermione laughed and lay back down, and look at her: „Bite me. Not now... later...“

 

„Are you alright?" Narcissa asked and stroke the bareback of Hermione. 

„I would like to say something, but I'm not sure..."

„Okay... than let me help. This was not a one night stand. And I love you."

Hermione flushed, but she said: „I love you too, but... what will people say?"

„Hermione, I really don't care about them." Narcissa said and kissed Hermiones shoulder.

„I think you left a mark at my neck...."

„Only one?!" Hermione asked nearly upset but smiling.

„Yes.... maybe a few more... you could help me searching."

„If I would help searching your body for marks... I have to do more." Hermione said and they laughed...

 

Narcissa moved in after a month, and they were living very happy toghether...

 

„Wait... you are dating my mother?!"

„No. I love your mother."

„Wow...." Draco gasped and cleared his throat: „So I asked you one year... ev'ry week what is new in your life, and you didn't told me, that you and my mother are toghether??!"

„I'm sorry, Draco.... You were busy with your baby, and your wife, and I... we didn't know how you would react." Hermione said and Draco nodded: „That's a good point. It's strange.... but. If my mother's finally truely happy, than I don't care who is her lover, or partner...."

Hermione smirked and gave him an envelope. He took it and said: „I can imagine what this is, but Hermione. I love you as a friend.... I will not call you stepmother." she laughed and he opened it:

 

_„We would like to invite you to our wedding, on Saturday, 26th June._

_When? 7pm. At the Burrow..._

_Narcissa and Hermione-Jean Black...“_

 

„You took my Mothers Name?" he asked and Hermione nodded: „Yes. My Parents don't accept it."

„And Ron?"

„After his mother sent him three howlers at work, he came to me and apologized. Narcissa said, she would not let him near me anyway." Hermione said and Draco laughed....

 

 

 

The End....


End file.
